


Halloween gone wrong

by AnastasiaBeaverhousen87



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asthma, Caretaking, Explicit Language, F/F, Hospitalization, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sister-Sister Relationship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaBeaverhousen87/pseuds/AnastasiaBeaverhousen87
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

You were running late for the Halloween party you were invited by an old friend from collage. You usually spent the holiday with your sisters but tonight they were busy at the DEO.

You wanted to hang out and have fun after a hard week at work, so you said yes.

You didn’t have a costume because you forgot the party was this weekend so you just asked Kara if you could use her old Supergirl costume. No one would think anything about it, and she had new ones made for her anyways.

She said yes and that’s how you found yourself at a Halloween party going full blast dress as the girl of steel: Supergirl.

People were dancing and some other quite drunk already, but everyone was having a great time.

You were dancing with some friends and people you just met when someone bump into you.

 **Guy** : “ _hey, ooops so sorry I wasn’t looking”_ \- a tall brown eyed guy that looked to be quite intoxicated said when he bumped into you.

 **Y/n:** “ _that’s okay no harm no foul_ ” - you said not really caring, you were smiling, and no one was harmed so, its all good.

The drunk guy was looking at you in a very odd way, all of the sudden he went from friendly drunk to angry bully.

 **Guy** : “ _ohh I see, I’m sorry Supergirl. The almighty alien everybody loves and adores aren’t ya?!”_ \- the drunk man said loudly making the people near him and you stop and look awkwardly.

 **Y/n:** “ _what are you taking about!? You give a nervous chuckle- this is a Halloween costume party. I’m just dressed as ´Supergirl´, I’m not her”_

 **Guy** : “ _the hell you aren’t!”_ \- the man stumbled a little being drunk and unbalanced. – “ _don’t mock me you bitch! You fucking ruined my life. Because of you I lost my brother and my home!”_ \- the drunk man kept pushing and getting into your personal space.

 **Y/n:** “ _what are you talking about? You’re drunk and obviously out of line. I didn’t do anything to you.”_

The drunk guy got very angry and red. He was pointing a finger at you and kept walking into you in a very menacing way. You were getting scared and agitated by him. You were starting to have difficulties to breath, and you could hear the wheezing sound when trying to inhale air. A friend of your tried to intervene as well as someone else apparently a friend of the drunk guy.

 **Y/n friend:** _“hey you, back off!!! You are way out of line here. This is just a party and we were having fun, it’s drunk idiots like you that ruined everything. Piss off!”_

Another man was trying to get his drunk friend to leave you alone “ _come on dude, you’re embarrassing yourself and she is just a girl. Let’s go “_ \- the other guy was trying to grab his drunk friend and leave

By now you were very agitated and unable to catch your breath. You were so focused on the drunk man you weren’t paying attention to your current asthma attack happening. The music was loud, and no one was really looking at your struggle.

You grabbed at your throat desperate to bring air into your lungs. The drunk guy saw you struggling, and his eyes went wide thinking he just massed up. And pointed at you differently. This caused your friend to notice you.

Emma your friend saw you first- _“oh my good y/n where is your inhaler !?”_

You looked even worse now, you were coughing and wheezing. You were running late before that you forgot to grab your inhaler from the previous bag you had before. You felt someone grabbed you and bring you outside the nightclub.

The air was cold and that was even worse when trying to get a little more air the cold air hit you just wrong and your breathing basically stopped. Your friends were frantic trying to call an ambulance.

You could feel yourself going limp and feeling detached from everything. You could hear people talking around you, “she is turning blue she is not breathing, DO something !?” , “someone call 911” ,

Someone tried performed CPR on you, and there was shouting, people asking you to stay awake, but you just couldn’t hold on anymore. You could feel it, this was it. You were dying, you couldn’t get any air and you just knew this was the end. You felt sad because it was just an accident and now you were going to make your sisters so sad.

Right about when you felt were on the brick of darkness you saw lights, red and blue, an ambulance perhaps. And suddenly your sister face; Kara was looking down at you, but you felt your body give up and then …nothing.

to be continued... 


	2. back home

A beeping sound, it was so annoying. You tried to ask for it to be turned off, but you couldn’t speak. You couldn’t move or couldn’t open your eyes. You could hear the beeping sound and voices. They probably gave you a paralyzing drug, you could feel the breathing tubes they had you in. But you felt so tired your body grew heavy and sleep took over again.

You hear the same beeping sound, this time more clearly and you can feel the stuff they gave to paralyze you was staring to wear off and you were trying to kick off the sheets, you hate having your feet covered. But when you open your eyes and tried to wiggle your feet, you could hear someone calling for a doctor or nurse and ratting you out that you were waking up. Someone gave you something again because after just a couple of minutes you could feel yourself fading out and you were so frustrated at not being able to uncover your feet.

It was Alex who administrated something into your IV. You could barely distinguish her voice, but the medication took over rapidly.

**Alex** : “ _we need to have her under sedation a little longer and keep the treatment and oxygen at 100%. Her saturation dropped to critical levels we need her on the ventilator for at least another 24 hours.”_

**Kara** : _“I know, but I just want to see her and talk to her. I hate seeing her like this. She was trying to move her feet. I forgot she hates having her feet covered. So, I´ll just moved the sheets now”_ – The blonde woman moves to uncover y/n feet and sits down next to her baby sister again, grabs her hand and rubs the back of it with her thumb.

**Alex** : _“Oh! I did too. Maybe that’s why she was moving her feet so much. This kid and her damn hot feet. She is always feeling cold, but her feet are always outside the covers”- the red head woman walks to the other side of the bed and runs her fingers on your_

The older Danvers looks down at y/n with soft smiles.

You can’t know how long it’s been, but you feel yourself waking up once again. This time you are meet with the sight of both your sisters. Kara’s baby blues filling with tears and Alex smiling fondly.

**Kara** : “ _hey sweet girl, welcome back”_

**Alex** : “ _good morning baby girl, we missed you”_

You tried to speak but couldn’t. You felt the tubes

**Alex** : _“hold on baby, I’m going to take out the breathing tube. You’re going to take a deep breath and then cough while I remove the tube, okay?”,_ on three. One, two ...three. you take a deep breath.

You cough and feel a burning sensation while the tube is being removed and then Alex places an oxygen mask on your face.

**Alex** : _“Easy, Easy. Slow breaths and don’t try to speak just yet”_

**Kara** : _“here baby , eat some ice chips. It will help with the sore throat”-_ you sister hand feeds you a spoonful with ice chips that soothes your throat and you hum in appreciation. 

**Y/n** : _“thank you_ ”- your voices sounding very raspy.

You were about to ask how long you’ve been out, but Kara knows that’s what you are about to ask.

**Kara** : “ _you’ve been out for 60 hours and this morning we moved you from the intensive care unit. You gave us quite the scare there little one”-_ Kara says choking a little on her words.

**Alex** : _“We lost you for a little bit , I’ve never been so scared in my life. We are so thankful you’re here with us. But baby, we need to talk. We almost lost you for a very dumb accident. You didn’t have your inhaler or emergency meds”._ \- Alex gets emotional and also has trouble speaking without her voice breaking.

**Y/n:** _“I’m sorry”_ \- you shed a few tears feeling awful for making your sisters suffer.

**Alex** ; _“We know, and we are not mad. We are so happy you came back to us. We can wait until you’re better. Just focus on getting better. I’ll keep monitoring your levels and oxygenation and if its good enough we can take you home later today, Okay?”_

You nod and smile at your sister’s eyes growing heavy once again. You reach out with grabby hands trying to get Kara to snuggle with you, to which the blonde woman complies immediately by climbing into the bed next to you and you pretty much crawl you way into her arms to feel her warmth. You were feeling cold and you knew Kara would keep you warm. You lay your head on her chest and she circles your waist and holds you near without disturbing the I.V in your arm. Alex makes sure you are settled down okay and administrates something into your I.V, she then turns to you and caresses your face and temple and leans down to kiss your forehead.

 **Alex** : “ _you can go to sleep baby”_

 **Kara** : _“I got you munchkin, you close your eyes and sleep some more if you are tired. We are not going anywhere okay?”_ – you nod your head against your sister chest and just hum in agreement. Kara begins to hum a song to help you relax and fall asleep. You can hear heels clicking against the floor. Lena, you think.

You are almost asleep when you feel cool fingers and then warms lips placing a kiss to your forehead.

**Lena** : “ _hi sweet girl, I missed you. Sleep now”_

You just smile at her and you close your eyes.

You feel warm and content. You are resting on something soft and firm, the more aware you become you realized that you are laid with you face on Kara neck and she has her arms around you. You are cozy and snuggled into your blonde sister.

 **Kara** _“good morning munchkin, sleep alright?_

 **y/n** : _“hmmm”-_ you nod in approval, but you only snuggle more into your sister side.

you hear a chuckle but is not from Kara, you open your eyes and you see sparkling green eyes looking at you from the chair next to the bed.

 **Lena** : _“hello sweet girl, nice to see those beautiful eyes once again. How are you feeling darling?”_ -the green-eyed woman traces her fingers down your temple

 **y/n:** “ _good, tired though_ ” you give a small yawn and then you smile at Lena. “ _where’s lexie?”_

 **Alex** : “ _right here, and look who I found?_ ” – your big sister enters the room followed by a smiling Nia carrying a huge teddy bear and then you’re eyes go wide at the sight of someone you haven’t seen in a very long time. Maggie Sawyer, who is carrying a small white box and a baby monkey plushy in her hands.

 **Nia** ” _Oh my gosh y/n we were so scared, I’m so glad you awake now_ ”- the quirky woman stands next to you and Kara and gives you a hug after Kara helps you into a sitting position. Nia hands you a huge fluffy teddy bear.

 **y/n** : “ _Hi Nia, thank you he is cute”_ You give her a hug and smile and then you turn to brunet detective. - “ _Maggie?”_

**Maggie** _: “Hello Baby Danvers. I was in town and heard what happened to my favorite Danvers and I had to come by and see you little bean. Here I brought your favorite cupcakes and a baby monkey. Its so adorable it reminded me of you”_

You tear up at seeing the brunette detective; you love Maggie dearly; she is an amazing woman and the two of you were inseparable. After she and Alex broke up you felt very sad but you kept in touch with her. However, its been a very long time since you last saw each other and right now it felt like too much and your emotions where all over the place.

The short brunet noticing your tears leans into you to give a big hug and you cling to her. You really missed her.

 **y/n** : “ _I missed you so much Maggie. It so good to see you. “_

 **Maggie:** “ _I missed you too kid. I’m so sorry it took me so long to visit. But I’m so glad you’re okay. You gave everyone quite the scare.”_ -the detective says softly to your ear. Then she kisses your cheek and dries your tears with her thumbs- “ _No more tears baby D”_

 **y/n:** _“I can’t help it, I really missed you Maggs_ ”- you sniffle a bit more and take the offered box and monkey

 **Alex** : _“wow! I remember the time when I was the favorite Danvers”_

Maggie and Kara laugh at that- “ _yeah sorry Danvers, but you know baby D was always the favorite_ ”

 **Kara** : _“yeah I would be offended too if it wasn’t for the fact that y/n is so adorable I can’t really argue with you Maggie. It so good to see you and for you to stop by”_ – the detective leans into Kara and gives her a hug.

**Maggie** _: “Its good to see you too little Danvers. And of course, I was coming. I was visiting anyways just never expected under such circumstances.”_

_The group in the med room spend a little while catching up with you and making sure you were doing alright and on the mend. you felt happy at having such amazing people on your corner and wanted to hear everything they have been doing, but you began to tire out and they noticed. Your eyes were droopy and you barely awake._

Maggie and Nia said their goodbyes and promise you to visit once you were back at your home. Maggie did mention she was going to be in National City for a couple of weeks and you tow would definitely be doing some serious catching up.

Once everyone was gone, Alex did a final checkup assisting of Doctor Hamilton to make sure you were good to go.

 **Dr. Hamilton:** “ _everything looks good. I´ll get your prescription filled. You need follow the instructions I’m giving Alex and I’m also recommending one week of bed rest.”_ – you were about to argue you felt alright and you had work to do. “ _And no arguing or I will make it two weeks_ ” – the doctor added in serious tone.

 **Alex:** “Don’t worry I will make sure she follows the instruction to a T, and you young lady are not going anywhere. I already spoke with your boss and she made the proper arrangements during your medical absence. 

**Kara:** _“Yeah don’t worry munchkin, you just relax and let us pamper you for a few days okay? we are entitled_ ”

 **Y/N:** “ _Fine, but I’m getting all the junk food I want, of that I am entitled”_ – you huff and slump back into your sister front crossing your arms and pouting like a petulant child.

 **Kara** : “ _of course you are cutie. You look like a chipmunk”_ – the blonde woman presses her hands on your cheeks laughing at your pouting lips and cheeks puffin like a tiny chipmunk.

 **Alex** : “ _Alright kiddo, let me get your meds and Kara can you please help her into the clothes on the duffle bag. I’ll be back in a moment_ ”- your big sister leans down and kisses your forehead.

 **Dr. Hamilton** : “ _Very well, get well y/n. See you soon, but for lunch and no medical assistance_ ”- the doctor says kindly and smiles down at you.

 **Y/N:** “ _Thank you Doctor Hamilton”_

The women leave the room, while Kara helps you into some sweatpants and lose shirt.

 **Kara:** “ _all done, now lets jus wait for Alex and Lena is already downstairs”_

 **y/n:** “ _come on guys, you don’t need to stop all your activities just to take me back home. I know Lena is a very busy woman and she must be needed back in L-Corp and you also need to be in CatCo. I’ll be okay, just drop me off and I will lay on the couch for the rest of the day”_

 **Lena** : “ _Well sweetheart, first of all the place is called L-Corp for a reason, me being the owner and being the boss so I can do as I please. I am a very organized person and I can multitask very well, so you don’t need to worry about my work schedule. I wanted to be here with you guys because you are my family, and family comes first. Secondly, I’m here to take you back home and make sure you don’t trick your sister into getting you full of junk food, we both know she has no spine when it comes to tell you no”_

You smirk at the looks Kara and Lena are giving each other. 

**Kara** : “ _Hey I resent that! I’m not a push over_ ”- the blonde woman pouts at her girlfriend.

 **Lena** : “ _Never said you were, you just don’t like saying no to your baby sister and the both of you would end up eating pizza and pot sticker for breakfast lunch and dinner without supervision”_

 **Alex** : _“That’s so true. Finally, I have someone on my corner when it comes to their bad alimentary habits_ ” -the red -haired woman mentions while walking back into the room carrying a bag with the prescriptions and inhalers.

 **Lena** : “ _I know, they eat like toddlers. Come one you two pouty faces lets go back to the apartment. I will order from the Italian place you love and get some comfort food I won’t be a total bitch. I will relent in some pasta and pizza, but you will eat some veggies and I will even get desert”_

You perk up at the mention of your favorite restaurant and desert as a bonus _“I love you Lena, and you are so not a b-word. Don’t say that_ ”

 **Kara** : “ _Totally babe, you are nothing of the sorts_ ”

The group of four women made their back to the apartment Kara and Y/N shared, the youngest Danvers passed out on her sister’s arms during the car ride. Once inside the apartment Kara lay down y/n on the couch with a soft blanket while the two women went back to the kitchen area to order the food and Alex went through the doctor’s indications and meds, while Lena and Kara paid rapid attention.

After some time, you woke up to a light feather like touch on your cheek and arm, Alex was trying to rouse you from your slumber.

 **Alex** : “ _wake up peanut, food is here you need to take your meds, come on sleepy head”_ – your sister softly continues to wake you up completely. You just look up to her with a goofy smile.

 **y/n:** _“mornin lexie_ ”. Your voice sounding like a mewl from a kitty cat and you stretch in the touch.

Alex just chuckles at you and leans down to grab your arms so you can sit on the couch. But you grab on her neck and shoulders to bring her down with you and once Alex is on the couch you take the opportunity to climb into her lap and continue your nap.

 **Alex** : “ _come on silly koala, you need food and meds. Wake up_.” – the red-haired woman just rubs at your back making soothing patterns with her hand.

 **y/n** : “ _No wanna. I’m so comfy right now”_

 **Alex** : “ _But its your favorite. Fettuccini Alfredo and triple cheese pizza. Lena even ordered the mini pies you like so much.”_

You look up suspiciously at her:” _and….?”_

 **Lena** : “ _And grilled veggies, come on time to eat_ ” – the CEO responds from the dinner table.

Dinner was a quick affair; you stuffed your face on mini pies after getting the approval from eating your grilled veggies. The veggies were also delicious you just liked to give Alex hell about the consumption on healthy food. You and Kara always tended to annoy her by making faces at vegetables she cooked.

After a while all of you ended up in the living room watching a movie. You were slumped on top of Alex while Lena was pretty much like you on top of Kara. You seem more alert, which prompt Alex to pause the movie for a little bit and turn to look at you.

 **Alex** : “ _We will continue with the movie shortly, I just wanted to talk too you now that you are more comfortable and alert. Don’t look at me like that. I need to know what happened so we can be prepared next time”_

 **y/n:** “I _know…_ ” you sigh and sit up a bit straighter so you could look at the women in the living room and began telling them how the events unfolded. Every detail, from using Kara’s costume, the angry dude and forgetting your medication in your rush to get to the party.

 **Alex:** “ _Ok sweet girl. Thanks for letting us know. The drunk guy is the brother of one the involved parties during a bank robbery Supergirl was able to stop last year. The family suffered the consequences. He actually approached Jon after you were rushed to get medical attention. He explained he was stupid and drunk and furious at the wrong person. Took it out on you because you were wearing Supergirl’s costume and all the anger he had bottled up came up. and well even though I don’t condemn what he did, he didn’t expect you were going to panic and get an asthma attack. He felt sorry and he wanted to turn himself in. That’s a different story, but the issue here is that this could have been avoided if you had your emergency meds and inhaler. You had nothing and were on a place you were unfamiliar, without any of us. You are an adult and you can party and hang out with anyone you want, but as a responsible_ _adult you should know by now that you live with a medical condition and it’s your responsibility to always carry your meds with you or to calls us if you forget or even tell your friend so they can be prepare. You scared the living shit out of them and us y/n too”_

 **y/n** : “ _I’m so sorry Alex. I know I was rushing and totally forgot I left them in my other bag. I know it’s not an excuse, but I did forget”_

 **Kara** : “ _You really need to be more careful baby. At least text or call to let us know. You know we can bring you a spare one. Jeez I can be there in seconds If you would just let me know”_

 **Alex** : “ _I’m not trying to be the bad cop here baby girl. But what happened cannot happened again, especially if it can be avoided. You stopped breathing and took several efforts to bring you back, you died on me for a few moments and sweetie that´s one of the worst things I even been through. We love you so much sweetheart and we almost lost you for a very stupid mistake_ ” – at this point Alex was very emotional and choking on some words. You were not any better or any of the ladies in the living room for that matter. It was very traumatic for them, the thought of losing someone they love dearly like that.

 **Alex** : “ _You also should know by now that after this scare I’m implementing some new rules and I’ll be on you checking on you. You owe me as much after that; I get to be the overbearing sister helicopter mom you and Kara call me behind my back and on my face. I don’t care, that’s my way of coping I’m just giving you a fair warning”._

 **Kara** : “ _Preach it sister, I will be annoying you too. we love you so very much munchkin we just want you healthy and okay”_

 **y/n** : _“I know, and I love you for it so very much. I do. I get it. I was scared too, that was one of the worst experiences of my life. It sucked so bad. And trust me, I don’t think I’ll be forgetting this anytime soon. Besides knowing how Lena is, she is probably already working on some sort of device to make sure you can all reach me or I can reach out and pin point my location 24/7”-_ you laugh a little at that last sentence but then you look into Lena direction who is trying to avoid eye contact with you looking very much suspicious.

 **y/n** : “ _Oh My God you totally are aren’t you Lee?”_ – you laugh out loud

 **Lena** : “ _Can you blame me? You did scare me sweet girl. And well, its no so much as creating a device its basically upgrading your current one, instead of just reaching out or calling for Supergirl, it can also contact Alex, me or Jon. And yes, it’s true; it will also provide live GPS system. Although I’m not sorry, no one bit”._

 **y/n:** “ _I know. And I’m so thankful to have you, all of you in my life and on my corner. I feel so safe with you guys. I do promise be more careful or at least call whenever I forget bringing any of my meds along with me. pinky promise”_

You feel arms engulf you from one side, Alex is bringing you into a strong and warm embrace while Kara leans down and kisses your temple and hugs the two of you. Making you practically be sandwiched in between your big sisters. Lena giving you all a huge smile, happy to be near all of you and knowing all of you are content and okay.

 **Y/n:** “ _Come on Lee, you’re missing out on the love, bring it”_ – The dark-haired woman leans down next to Kara and also joins into the sisterly group hug.

You do have a lot of people on your corner, and it’s a great feeling knowing you have the most amazing sisters and friends with you, you are so very thankful for getting another chance at life and continue to walk this earth with them along the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back, hopefully you’ll enjoy the second and last part of Halloween gone wrong. I’m still working on my other stories but for now here’s a little thing to get by. thanks for all your comments or question you send on my tumblr in regard my stories or certain request you have, not saying I will make them immediately but I will try my very best. I do appreciate your words and likes to my post, I truly do. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anastasiabeaverhousen87


End file.
